Confusion
Story Gwen’s clone battalion is fighting in a forest. They are wearing special camouflage armor, and are firing into the air. Lepidopterrans are flying through the sky, firing slime and blue lasers back down at them. Michael: Where are those Droids we were told about?! Gwen: I think the intel was bad. (Gwen blasts a Lepidopterran, knocking it out of the sky. Still, more are coming.) We need to pull back to the base camp. And push them off. Michael runs off, firing his gold energy blasts. Gwen was getting ready to attack, when she stops, feeling lightheaded. A Lepidopterran comes in to attack her with its blade tail, when Ninja charges in, getting her out of the way and stabbing the Lepidopterran with his energy knife. He then helps Gwen up. Gwen: Thanks, again. Don’t worry, I’m fine. (Ninja nods, and goes back into the battle.) The Lepidopterrans eventually pull a retreat, and Gwen leads their forces out of the forest, back to the base camp. Gerald: The bugs have been sticking to the forest. As long as we’re out here, we should be fine. Gwen: Maybe. Have guards on watch anyway. Gerald: Yes sir! (Gwen goes to her tent, and collapses on her sleeping bag.) Gwen: What am I doing? I almost got us all killed with that intel. Maybe I’m not meant to be a leader. If I was ever in trouble, John and Kevin were there to help me. Ugh! (Gwen buries her face in the pillow, then hears a scream. She gets up, and leaves the tent. A Lucubra was tearing through the camp, clones firing at it.) Lucubra?! The Lucubra lets out a roar, as clones fire at it. The attacks do nothing, as it charges through, tackling everything in its path. Gwen fires a mana disk at it, and it turns its head, interested. Then, Gwen grabs her head, her eyes turning turquoise. She then becomes motionless, powerless against it. Michael: Gwen! (Michael fires gold energy blasts at the Lucubra, which gets its attention. Gwen is freed from its control, and she collapses to the ground.) You want a fight? Come and get it. The Lucubra extends its tentacles at Michael, and he grabs it. Then, both are surrounded by a golden aura, the Lucubra making a painful screech. It then pulls its tentacle away, and retreats, leaving the camp. The clones cheer for Michael. Michael helps Gwen back to her tent, and puts her down on the sleeping bag. Michael: Are you okay? What happened out there? Gwen: Ugh. The Lucubra, feeds on thoughts. One got into my head before, and now. I guess they all can. It was feeding off me, draining me. I let everyone down. Michael: Don’t be silly. There was nothing that you could’ve done. (Michael leans in trying to give her a kiss. Gwen pulls away, and Michael sits back up.) Gwen: I should be strong enough to stop it. But I’m not. I’m a liability right now. Michael, I’m putting you in charge of our forces here, as I can’t fight or lead us. Michael: Gwen. (Michael nods his head, and stands up.) I’ll do my best. (Michael leaves the tent, then gives out an evil smile.) Later, there is a lone clone off duty. He is grabbed from behind, helmet removed, then a hand is placed on his head. He glows with a gold aura, as he his sucked dry, his body shriveling up. His body turns to dust, his armor falling off. The armor is then dragged off, and put in the armory. Michael enters the command tent. Gerald and Ninja were already there, waiting for him and Gwen. Michael: How are the preparations? Gerald: Where’s the General? Michael: In her tent. She’s relinquished command to me for the time being. (Michael turns his head, seeing Ninja was staring at him. Ninja turns away, as if showing distaste.) Gerald: We are close to being ready to move out. Michael: Good. I suggest that we go around the forest. It’ll take longer, but we will have an advantage over the Lepidopterrans. Gerald: Yes sir! (Ninja leaves the tent, as if dissatisfied.) End scene The clone troops march around the forest, wielding weapons designed to combat airborne enemies. Michael was near the front of the pack, while Ninja was standing near the back. Ninja has one eye trained on the forest, as if expecting an attack. Then, Lepidopterrans fly out of the forest, firing slime and lasers at the clones. The clones retaliate, though the Lepidopterrans use the forest as cover, and the clones are instantly losing. Ninja charges into the forest, traveling by tree branches. He throws energy shuriken, killing several Lepidopterran as he goes. Ninja goes deep into the forest, and he finds Poggle the Lesser, shouting commands at Lepidopterrans. Ninja is hiding behind a tree, and Poggle is soon standing alone in the middle of the forest. Poggle: (Speaks in his native tongue. One of his eyes then turns to the tree Ninja was hiding behind, and slime shoots from the eye stalk, hitting the tree. Ninja jumps out of the way to dodge, and he sees the slime melting through the tree, being acid.) Poggle fires more acid shots, his eyes allowing him to cover 360 degrees without moving. Ninja is hopping from branch to branch dodging, throwing shuriken as he goes. Poggle raises his walking stick, blocking the shuriken. Poggle: (Insults Ninja in native tongue. He then shouts loudly, and the Lucubra roar can be heard in the distance. Ninja turns around and retreats, to rejoin the others.) The clone forces are losing. The Lepidopterrans have them completely overrun. Michael: Fight! We can win this! (Michael blasts a Lepidopterran, knocking it out of the sky. Then, Ninja returns.) Where were you?! We needed you here. (Ninja points in the direction of camp, then back into the forest.) I am not retreating, Ninja. I’m not afraid of these stupid bugs! Then, the Lucubra breaks through the forest, firing a laser from its mouth, destroying several clones. It then charges through the clones, and knocks them down. Several clones are without helmets, and the Lucubra extends its tentacles, attaching to their heads. Ninja and Gerald are able to hide, but the majority of the clones are killed. Michael is hit by slime, trapping him. A group of clones and Michael are captured, and taken into the forest. Once they are all gone, Ninja and Gerald get up. Gerald: Thanks a lot, sir. We’ve got to tell the General. (Ninja nods, and the two run back to camp.) End Scene Gwen is standing at the edge of their camp, waiting for the others to return. She is surprised to seed Ninja and Gerald return alone. Gwen: Guys? What’s going on? Gerald: It was an ambush, General. Between the Lepidopterrans and Lucubra, we didn’t stand a chance. Gwen: Are you the only survivors? Gerald: No, Michael and several others were captured alive. Gwen: They’ll probably use them to feed the Lucubra. Okay, let’s prepare a rescue mission. Gwen puts on a Plumbers’ suit, and grabs a clone trooper helmet. She puts it on, and the three leave the camp. End Scene Gwen tracks Michael, and they go deep into the forest. They find a camp of Lepidopterran, and see Poggle sitting on a throne, watching the Lucubra. It has several tentacles extended and attached to the heads of the remaining clones, all standing there mindless. Gerald: Is there anything we can do for them? Gwen: If they’ve been like this for all this time, then they might be beyond saving. Still, we’ll do what we can. Gerald: How do we do this? Gwen: The way I’m used to. A few good men destroying large numbers. I’m going to seal the Lucubra. Ninja, keep the Lepidopterrans away from me. Gerald, find Michael, and then join Ninja. Gerald: Yes sir! (Gerald sneaks off, and Gwen gives off a sigh.) Gwen: Okay. Here I go. (Gwen stands up, and walks straight into the camp.) Hello, Poggle the Lesser. (Poggle and the Lepidopterrans turn, looking at her.) I believe you have some of my men. Poggle: (Speaks in native tongue, then laughs. He then yells in his native tongue, pointing at Gwen.) The Lepidopterrans take to the air, swarming Gwen. Ninja runs in, throwing energy shuriken at the Lepidopterrans, killing large groups at once. Gwen raises her hand, and fires a mana blast at the Lucubra. It turns its head towards Gwen, and removes the tentacles from the clones, who still stand mindless. Gwen: Bring it on, Lucubra! The Lucubra roars, and charges at Gwen. Gwen swings her arms, creating a mana tornado, sweeping the Lucubra away. The Lucubra recovers, and fires a laser at her. Gwen raises a mana shield, then spins, firing a series of mana disks at the Lucubra. Ninja throws energy shuriken at Lepidopterrans, and uses his laser knives to slice through them, keeping a circle clear for Gwen’s battle with the Lucubra. Poggle: (Shouts in native tongue. He’s then hit by a gold energy blast, knocking him down. He looks up, and sees Michael and Gerald.) Michael: Your hospitality sucks, Poggle. (Gerald pulls out a bazooka, and fires into the Lepidopterrans. Michael runs in firing his energy blasts, trying to make it to Gwen.) Gwen! Gwen: Michael! Dig a hole for me. A deep one. Michael: Uh, okay! Michael fires his energy blast into the ground, digging a hole into the ground. Gwen keeps the Lucubra’s attention. Poggle gets up, recovering from the attack. Poggle: (Curses in native tongue. He then gets up, and silently retreats.) Ninja continues to wipe out the Lepidopterrans, and Michael finishes the hole. Michael: Gwen! It’s finished! Gwen: Good! (Gwen runs over, positioning herself in front of the hole. The Lucubra approaches her, then goes to pounce. Gwen dodges, and the Lucubra falls down the hole. Gwen then motions her arms, creating a seal. The seal goes over the hole, and it vanishes.) The Lepidopterrans fly off, knowing they have lost. Gwen checks the victims of the Lucubra, and shakes her head. Gwen: They’re gone. They’re is nothing left of them. Michael: Gwen, I deeply apologize. This wouldn’t have happened if not for my poor leadership. Gwen: (Shaking her head.) No, it’s mine, for relieving myself of duty. I should never had tried to run away from it. Michael: Well then, I hereby return your title as leader. It suits you more. Gwen: Thank you. Now, let’s go. We may have won the battle, but for now, we’ve lost the planet. We need to regroup and resupply. Gerald: Yes sir! Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Michael Morningstar *Red Ninja *Commander Gerald *clone forces Villains *Poggle the Lesser *Lucubra (first re-appearance) *Lepidopterrans Trivia *Poggle somehow obtained a pet Lucubra. However, it was sealed away. *Michael's ulterior motives are revealed. *Gwen doubts herself, but regains her confidence. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc